


Coprogenetic Field

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Diapers, Digestion, Face-Sitting, Fetish, Gross, Other, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Soiling, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Vixen from DC Comics has the ability to assume the powers of any animal she chooses, but unfortunately, while fighting some poachers, she accidentally taps into an elephant which was just about to relieve itself, taking a massive, elephant-sized shit in her suit. And things only get more kinky from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Mari McCabe, or as she was more commonly known, Vixen, was one of the few humans to be blessed with the ability to access the morphogenetic field, which allowed her to connect herself with all other life on Earth. From the speed of a cheetah, to the flight of the bird, every animal’s powers could be used by her. 

She was currently in Africa, fighting against her most common foe: poachers. These particular poachers were a pair of burly men, scowling as they clutched their rifles. 

Vixen was quite a sight to behold, as she charged towards the poachers, who were scanning their surroundings for potential targets.. Her movements had the elegance and ferocity of an experienced predator, mixed with the just determination of a vengeful queen. but it wasn’t just her motions that caught their eye. Vixen was, to put it simply, gorgeous, with dark skin, glimmering and slick with sweat. Her figure was toned, and perfect with fighting, but her muscular didn’t detract from her sizable breasts, exposed by her skintight yellow suit that clung tightly to her body. 

Her appearance didn’t hold the poacher’s gaze for long, as one of them raised their rifles, prepared to shoot her down. Vixen channeled the swiftness of the cheetah, and her lightning-fast movements took the poacher by surprise. He was distracted for long enough that Vixen was able to reach him, and knock his weapon out of his hand before he had time to pull the trigger. A forceful punch to the face was enough to send him face-first into the ground, as well. 

His partner was much more massive, however, an enormous, burly man who looked to be around 7 feet tall. Speed wasn’t much of an issue, she needed strength to overcome this threat. 

It didn’t take much thought to determine which animal she would channel to gain a boost in strength. They were surrounded by elephants, so it only made sense to use the power of the very animals the poachers intended to kill against them. In fact, she was able to single out a particular elephant to channel, a one not too far off from where she stood, who probably would’ve been killed by the hunters if she hadn’t intervened. 

As she tapped into the elephant’s power, she could feel herself growing stronger. Her body remained the same, but she felt as though her weight had quadrupled, and like she could smash through walls with ease. She grabbed the massive poacher’s gun out of his hands, and threw it on the ground, snapping it in two with a single stomp. 

Unfortunately, she began to feel something else, once the elephant’s powers were completely mirrored. The elephant she tapped into apparently had to use the bathroom quite urgently, and by extension, Vixen did too. She clutched her stomach, as it began to churn and gurgle, to the bewilderment of the poacher. 

It wasn’t long before it came out, and she discovered that, in addition to obtaining the elephant’s need to go to the bathroom, she had also inherited the bowel movement size of the average elephant too. With a rippling fart, an enormous log began to work its way out of her, so massive that it seemed as though her body shouldn’t have been able to contain it. It was huge enough to make the experienced superheroine whimper, as she spread her legs and bent down slightly to accommodate its size. 

It fell into the seat of Vixen’s skintight suit as it came out, eventually coiling up into a neat pile and forming a shameful, lumpy bulge around Vixen’s rear. Her suit was so filled with her immensely heavy waste that it began to sag. The lowest point of the bulge was around her thighs, and Vixen felt as though she was carrying a set of lead weights in her pants. 

The poacher was confused by her shifting, bulging pants, until the smell that filled the air made it immediately apparent what was happening. He began to laugh, not out of triumph, but because the situation was hilarious. He continued, as Vixen was still doubled-over, continuing to fill her suit with that elephant-sized shit. Once he was red in the face and tears began to stream down his cheeks, he gathered himself. His gun was shattered, and despite being in a humiliating position, Vixen was still a mighty hero, so he decided his best course of action was to run, leaving his unconscious partner behind. Vixen didn’t even attempt to chase after him, she was paralyzed with shame, and even if she could bring herself to move, there wasn’t an animal on Earth who could do much more than waddle with the load she was carrying around in her pants. Her face felt unbelievably warm, in a way that could not be attributed to the hot African sun that still hung in the sky.

Eventually, Vixen managed to clean herself up, taking the poacher she managed to catch to prison, and sending her soiled, bulging suit to be washed. There was a man in Africa not too far away, who specialized in superhero uniforms, and knew not to ask too many questions. 

She picked up her uniform once it was done, discarding her civilian clothes and putting it back on her naked body. Despite her previous failure, she was more determined than ever to take down the remaining poacher. In fact, she planned on connecting with an elephant again, and intentionally soiling herself, just to prove that she could drop a load like that and still be as good a crimefighter as ever. All she needed was a single article of clothing to make that possible. 

Vixen had managed to buy herself a pack of adult diapers, but she only needed the one. She tore open the package like a ferocious tiger, and pulled out a single nappy, puffy, white, and perfectly sized to fit her generously-sized ass. 

She removed her suit, and put the diaper on, before putting her suit on over it again. She examined herself in a mirror. It was almost impossible to not notice she was wearing a diaper, with the way her skintight suit perfectly outlined it, but she didn’t mind much, not at this point. Finally satisfied, she tapped into the abilities of a bloodhound, and began to use her nose to track the scent of the poacher who got away. 

The poacher wasn’t very bright, apparently, as he hadn’t moved terribly far from his previous hunting spot, and was once again scanning for potential prey, at almost the exact same time of day. Apparently, he had time to go shopping, though, as he had a brand-new rifle beside him. He didn’t notice Vixen at first, so she was forced to call attention to herself. 

“Remember me?” Vixen said with a smile. 

The poacher turned around, not sure whether to laugh, quiver with fear, or fire his rifle. He took the third option, clumsily taking his rifle from the ground as Vixen approached. 

Vixen scanned the morphogenetic field, and managed to locate another elephant just about to do its business. She channeled its spirit, and was once again ready to take an inhumanly large crap.

“Watch, as I channel the spirit of the elephant!” she declared proudly, as she began to squat.

Releasing the elephantine mess in her diapers felt much better than it did in her suit, as it was much more contained, all settling down neatly in the back of her diaper in a pleasantly warm pile. The poacher thought he had seen everything when he saw Vixen soil herself the previous day, but watching her do it again, seemingly on purpose, was another thing entirely, and he was only able to watch, fascinated. 

Vixen groaned and grunted as she squeezed, determined to push every last inch of her titanic turd into her diaper, for no other reason than she was starting to enjoy the sensation. The way it stretched out her ass as she squeezed, yet still flowed so smoothly was almost sensual. The feeling of the solid, heavy mass weighting her diaper down was delightful too, and she was even growing accustom to the foul smell. 

The poacher wasn’t, however. Vixen had managed to produce a loud that was larger, and smellier than the one she had before, and it looked like she still had more to go. The poacher gagged, attempting to put some distance between the heroine and himself, but no matter how far he backed away, it seemed as though he couldn’t escape the odor. 

Vixen released the final bit of her mess with a moan. Her diaper, and by extension, the bottom part of her suit, no longer resembled an outfit. It was more like an enormous, foul-smelling beanbag chair, which someone had stapled to her rear. She couldn’t help but moan shamefully as she finished, giving the seat of her diaper a satisfied pat. 

The poacher was immobilized from the smell, and was bent over, gasping, hoping to get some air that wasn’t tainted by the woman’s reeking diaper. This gave Vixen a change to get close, waddling towards him as her diaper dragged against the group. Soon, she was face-to-face with him, and naturally, the smell only got worse as she got closer. 

The very diaper that allowed the poacher to get away would now be his downfall, as Vixen raised her ass into the air, above his head, before lowering it down, plopping her diaper right on top of his face. The diaper weighed heavily against him, and he was unable to get up, no matter how much he squirmed underneath the massive mess. Eventually, the smell was simply too much, and he passed out, defeated. 

Vixen removed her suit, and undid the tapes on her enormous diaper, carefully lowering it onto the ground, to make sure that nothing spilled out. She made a call to Superman to drop by later and throw it into the Sun, as it was smelly enough to be classified as a biological threat, and there was no garbage can in Africa large enough to contain it anyways. 

Superman had numerous questions, but he was never one to decline helping someone, so with the help of an air-filtration device given to him by Batman, he was able to hurl her diaper into the sun, where it burned up instantly. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Vixen dug back into her package of diapers, and was already putting on a second one as she laid down in the grass for a well-deserved nap.


	2. Vore Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has vore and disposal into a diaper.

Mari McCabe, or as she was more commonly known, Vixen, was one of the few humans to be blessed with the ability to access the morphogenetic field, which allowed her to connect herself with all other life on Earth. From the speed of a cheetah, to the flight of the bird, every animal’s powers could be used by her. 

She was currently in Africa, fighting against her most common foe: poachers. These particular poachers were a pair of burly men, scowling as they clutched their rifles. 

Vixen was quite a sight to behold, as she charged towards the poachers, who were scanning their surroundings for potential targets.. Her movements had the elegance and ferocity of an experienced predator, mixed with the just determination of a vengeful queen. but it wasn’t just her motions that caught their eye. Vixen was, to put it simply, gorgeous, with dark skin, glimmering and slick with sweat. Her figure was toned, and perfect with fighting, but her muscular didn’t detract from her sizable breasts, exposed by her skintight yellow suit that clung tightly to her body. 

Her appearance didn’t hold the poacher’s gaze for long, as one of them raised their rifles, prepared to shoot her down. Vixen channeled the swiftness of the cheetah, and her lightning-fast movements took the poacher by surprise. He was distracted for long enough that Vixen was able to reach him, and knock his weapon out of his hand before he had time to pull the trigger. A forceful punch to the face was enough to send him face-first into the ground, as well. 

His partner was much more massive, however, an enormous, burly man who looked to be around 7 feet tall. Speed wasn’t much of an issue, she needed strength to overcome this threat. 

It didn’t take much thought to determine which animal she would channel to gain a boost in strength. They were surrounded by elephants, so it only made sense to use the power of the very animals the poachers intended to kill against them. In fact, she was able to single out a particular elephant to channel, a one not too far off from where she stood, who probably would’ve been killed by the hunters if she hadn’t intervened. 

As she tapped into the elephant’s power, she could feel herself growing stronger. Her body remained the same, but she felt as though her weight had quadrupled, and like she could smash through walls with ease. She grabbed the massive poacher’s gun out of his hands, and threw it on the ground, snapping it in two with a single stomp. 

Unfortunately, she began to feel something else, once the elephant’s powers were completely mirrored. The elephant she tapped into apparently had to use the bathroom quite urgently, and by extension, Vixen did too. She clutched her stomach, as it began to churn and gurgle, to the bewilderment of the poacher. 

It wasn’t long before it came out, and she discovered that, in addition to obtaining the elephant’s need to go to the bathroom, she had also inherited the bowel movement size of the average elephant too. With a rippling fart, an enormous log began to work its way out of her, so massive that it seemed as though her body shouldn’t have been able to contain it. It was huge enough to make the experienced superheroine whimper, as she spread her legs and bent down slightly to accommodate its size. 

It fell into the seat of Vixen’s skintight suit as it came out, eventually coiling up into a neat pile and forming a shameful, lumpy bulge around Vixen’s rear. Her suit was so filled with her immensely heavy waste that it began to sag. The lowest point of the bulge was around her thighs, and Vixen felt as though she was carrying a set of lead weights in her pants. 

The poacher was confused by her shifting, bulging pants, until the smell that filled the air made it immediately apparent what was happening. He began to laugh, not out of triumph, but because the situation was hilarious. He continued, as Vixen was still doubled-over, continuing to fill her suit with that elephant-sized shit. Once he was red in the face and tears began to stream down his cheeks, he gathered himself. His gun was shattered, and despite being in a humiliating position, Vixen was still a mighty hero, so he decided his best course of action was to run, leaving his unconscious partner behind. Vixen didn’t even attempt to chase after him, she was paralyzed with shame, and even if she could bring herself to move, there wasn’t an animal on Earth who could do much more than waddle with the load she was carrying around in her pants. Her face felt unbelievably warm, in a way that could not be attributed to the hot African sun that still hung in the sky.

Eventually, Vixen managed to clean herself up, taking the poacher she managed to catch to prison, and sending her soiled, bulging suit to be washed. There was a man in Africa not too far away, who specialized in superhero uniforms, and knew not to ask too many questions. 

She picked up her uniform once it was done, discarding her civilian clothes and putting it back on her naked body. Despite her previous failure, she was more determined than ever to take down the remaining poacher. In fact, she planned on connecting with an elephant again, and intentionally soiling herself, just to prove that she could drop a load like that and still be as good a crimefighter as ever. All she needed was a single article of clothing to make that possible. 

Vixen had managed to buy herself a pack of adult diapers, but she only needed the one. She tore open the package like a ferocious tiger, and pulled out a single nappy, puffy, white, and perfectly sized to fit her generously-sized ass. 

She removed her suit, and put the diaper on, before putting her suit on over it again. She examined herself in a mirror. It was almost impossible to not notice she was wearing a diaper, with the way her skintight suit perfectly outlined it, but she didn’t mind much, not at this point. Finally satisfied, she tapped into the abilities of a bloodhound, and began to use her nose to track the scent of the poacher who got away. 

The poacher wasn’t very bright, apparently, as he hadn’t moved terribly far from his previous hunting spot, and was once again scanning for potential prey, at almost the exact same time of day. Apparently, he had time to go shopping, though, as he had a brand-new rifle beside him. He didn’t notice Vixen at first, so she was forced to call attention to herself. 

“Remember me?” Vixen said with a smile. 

The poacher turned around, not sure whether to laugh, quiver with fear, or fire his rifle. He took the third option, clumsily taking his rifle from the ground as Vixen approached. 

Vixen scanned the morphogenetic field, and managed to locate another elephant just about to do its business. She channeled its spirit, and was once again ready to take an inhumanly large crap.

“Watch, as I channel the spirit of the elephant!” she declared proudly, as she began to squat.

Releasing the elephantine mess in her diapers felt much better than it did in her suit, as it was much more contained, all settling down neatly in the back of her diaper in a pleasantly warm pile. The poacher thought he had seen everything when he saw Vixen soil herself the previous day, but watching her do it again, seemingly on purpose, was another thing entirely, and he was only able to watch, fascinated. 

Vixen groaned and grunted as she squeezed, determined to push every last inch of her titanic turd into her diaper, for no other reason than she was starting to enjoy the sensation. The way it stretched out her ass as she squeezed, yet still flowed so smoothly was almost sensual. The feeling of the solid, heavy mass weighting her diaper down was delightful too, and she was even growing accustom to the foul smell. 

The poacher wasn’t, however. Vixen had managed to produce a loud that was larger, and smellier than the one she had before, and it looked like she still had more to go. The poacher gagged, attempting to put some distance between the heroine and himself, but no matter how far he backed away, it seemed as though he couldn’t escape the odor. 

Vixen released the final bit of her mess with a moan. Her diaper, and by extension, the bottom part of her suit, no longer resembled an outfit. It was more like an enormous, foul-smelling beanbag chair, which someone had stapled to her rear. She couldn’t help but moan shamefully as she finished, giving the seat of her diaper a satisfied pat. 

The poacher was immobilized from the smell, and was bent over, gasping, hoping to get some air that wasn’t tainted by the woman’s reeking diaper. This gave Vixen a change to get close, waddling towards him as her diaper dragged against the group. Soon, she was face-to-face with him, and naturally, the smell only got worse as she got closer. 

“Going to prison is too kind a fate for someone who harms mother nature’s most innocent creatures,” she said with a scowl. She planned on disposing of his poacher, permanently, in the most humiliating way possible. 

She no longer needed the strength of the elephant, as the smell of the mess already in her diaper was enough to keep the poacher at bay for as long as she wanted. Instead, she absorbed another animal, choosing a snake this time. More specifically, she desired its ability to unhinge its jaw, and swallow something several times its own size. 

She tested this new ability out, unhinging her jaw until she was satisfied that she could devour this criminal whole. 

She put her hands on his shoulders, as her unhinged mouth hung inches away from his face. She simply needed to pull, to force his head into her mouth, and down her throat, towards her stomach. She reclaimed her elephant strength again, so she had enough power to shove the man even further into her body, swallowing him up to his shoulders, then his stomach, then his knees, and finally, his whole body was trapped inside hers. Her throat bulged with his squirming form, but that bulge soon moved down, as the poacher fell into her stomach, which would be his final resting place. 

Vixen let out a satisfied burp, as the poacher struggled uselessly inside of her. She was sick of having him around, so she absorbed a cocktail of powers, taking from various animals with powerful digestive systems, until she was able to melt the poacher into waste in a matter of minutes. 

Of course, all that waste needed somewhere to go, and she could feel her bowels fill with another substantial shit. 

She was practically an expert at it at this point, and she simply squatted and squeezed, making sure to enjoy herself as much as possible this time. 

She didn’t have to try very hard to enjoy herself, as this may have been her most pleasant mess yet. In her haste to digest the poacher, she had left many of his bones undigested, and bits of it were left in the turds she was forcing out into her diaper. They rubbed and pressed against the walls of her ass as they came out, in a way that could only be described as delightful. 

Her diaper filled and expanded with the bone-riddled, dark turds, until the massive, saggy bean bag it had become increased in size by about a third. She let out another moan, followed by a belch, as a piece of the poacher’s clothing flew out of her mouth.

Later, Vixen removed her suit, and undid the tapes on her enormous diaper, carefully lowering it onto the ground, to make sure that nothing spilled out. She made a call to Superman to drop by later and throw it into the Sun, as it was smelly enough to be classified as a biological threat, and there was no garbage can in Africa large enough to contain it anyways. 

Superman had numerous questions, but he was never one to decline helping someone, so with the help of an air-filtration device given to him by Batman, he was able to hurl her diaper into the sun, where it burned up instantly. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Vixen dug back into her package of diapers, and was already putting on a second one as she laid down in the grass for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
